Domestic Bliss
by Marie-Fanwriter
Summary: This story is a happier tale of love between the heroes of the Reaper War. Fluff, smut, and my continuity after the destroy ending. Each chapter stands alone but as a whole they create domestic bliss. Chapter 2 up! Shakarian shipping.
1. 1 - Christmas Tree

Domestic Bliss - Chapter One

It was a bright and sunny morning; the trees were still outside the windows. It was beautifully quiet in the cabin, just the sound of the fire crackling in the main room cut through the silence. Shepard took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeves, "These dishes won't do themselves…" she muttered before getting to work. She wished they'd rented the upgraded cabin now but at the time it seemed like enough to have electricity, running hot water and high speed extranet.

Half way through the affair she looked down at herself and smiled; N7 sweatshirt with a black tank underneath, jeans and bare feet. Her hair was tied into a loose pony tail, strands falling into her face as she worked. _The great Commander Shepard reduced to the dishwasher_, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Her partner asked as he strolled into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His mandible fluttered against her cheek. Shepard sighed and turned around to face Garrus.

"What the hell happened to us?" She gestured all-encompassing the room.

He chuckled, "Well that's a long story. The short version is you attempted to cook." Shepard huffed and playfully backhanded his chest, "Ok, ok. You successfully cooked." He pulled her into a tight hug, "Did you want to go out to look for a tree today?"

"You remembered." She smiled and he nodded against her shoulder murmuring an affirmation. "Just let me finish up here then we'll go. You had better start getting dressed now; it looks like a chilly one today."

* * *

Not ten minutes later were the two of them leaving the cabin in search of their first Christmas tree. They walked hand in hand through the snow, snow shoes helping to keep them on top of the near three feet below them. They'd borrowed the cabin from the Alenko family for a week. It was their second vacation together; the first had been to someplace tropical during their recovery.

The Reaper War had been devastating physically to the both of them. Numerous broken bones and cracked plates, third degree burns, and for Shepard the loss of a leg. Modern medicine and cybernetic implants, once reactivated, helped the process immensely. Doctor Chakwas with Miranda's help was able to build Shepard a new leg about six months after the war. But recovery was a bitch; she still had a slight limp even after a full year with it.

Garrus' injuries weren't quite as apparent as Shepard's, he still had the massive scarring from the gunship which had only been added to in the war but it was the internal damage that really hit hard. In the final push, when the Mako all but landed on top of him and Liara he'd taken shrapnel to the chest and punctured a lung. Combined with the smoke inhalation he had never healed properly.

Sedentary wasn't a good word to describe their lifestyle now but it was close enough compared to their old lives. They still worked out daily but that was nothing in comparison with years of toting heavy armour and weaponry. Shepard had finished her workouts on occasion by collapsing. Garrus had similarly done so but with greater consequences. Where ice and a day or two off her leg would be enough, Garrus' collapse tended to result in a day or two in the ICU.

They walked through the snow covered forest silently. Snow crunching beneath their boots, birds chirping overhead. The pace was slow; neither of them had ever worn snowshoes before. Not five minutes out Garrus pointed to a large pine tree that must have been thirty feet tall, "How about that?"

Shepard laughed, "And how will we get that back to the cottage? Let alone fit it inside?"

He turned to look at her, "Says the women who has never had a Christmas tree. We'll just cut the top off!" They laughed together.

"I may have been raised on a colony without evergreens but I do know what a Christmas tree looks like, Garrus. Plus! You've never had one either, or do turians celebrate Christmas now?" Garrus shook his head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, "Come on, we will find one eventually."

Garrus allowed himself to be dragged along, "I'm still not entirely sure about this tradition Shepard. Aren't trees meant to be outdoors?"

She pouted, "I've always wanted to have a traditional Christmas Garrus. Plus once we get back we can have hot drinks by the fire and well… I'm sure you remember how much fun last night was."

Suddenly Garrus took off, jogging a few steps before turning around, "Well then what are we standing around here for?" Shepard laughed and darted after him. After a few minutes they slowed to a walk again, Garrus panting in the cold air.

Shepard reached a hand up to cup his mandible, "Deep breaths hun." She took a few steadying breaths herself, "The air up here is thinner than the ship air we're used to."

He shivered, "Colder too." Shepard wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked, sharing her body heat with him.

"I'm sorry Garrus. We can go back and pick up a tree in town tomorrow…"

"No. We are going to do this right." He huffed. He straightened and looked around. Pointing to a tree on top of a small hill he asked, "What about that one?"

Shepard couldn't help but grin, it was the same tree that she'd shown him when Garrus had asked about Christmas, a Douglas fir. The tree was about seven feet tall, nearly half a foot taller than Garrus. "It's perfect."

Garrus grabbed the saw from the sled they had been dragging. "So… I've never done this before."

The human laughed, "Neither have I. I guess we should get some of the snow off before we start hacking away, right?"

"You can have that honour," he gave her a turian grin. "I'm cold enough as it is. And I don't think you hack with a saw…."

The walk back to the cabin was slow and uneventful. They trudged back with their first Christmas tree on the sled that Shepard pulled along. Garrus had tried to pull it on his own but Shepard had intervened under the guise of, 'this is my tradition, on turian Christmas you can pull the tree home.' He had given in without much of a fight this time, he hated feeling useless but if he overdid it he would ruin their vacation.

Snow was just starting to fall as they arrived back. Together they carried the tree inside and stood it up in the main room by the fireplace. The Alenko's had left a box of Christmas decorations at the cabin, in which there was a tree stand. After some fumbling around they managed to make it work and the tree was ready to rest. Next began the arduous task of getting out of their outdoor clothing. Shepard stripped off her jacket, hat, mitts, boots and scarf in a matter of seconds, Garrus on the other hand? Not so much. "Need some help big guy?" she asked.

Garrus grunted as he pulled off his second boot, "I'm fine."

She gave him a sidelong look and raised a brow, "right..." Instead of backing off she smoothed a hand across his fringe effectively pushing off his hood. As she pressed her forehead to his her hands worked their way down his chest, unlatching the clasps as she went. He melted in into her touch, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his chest. Without missing a beat she continued their intimate moment by kissing him deeply.

Garrus moaned into her mouth as their tongues danced. Continuing her trek up his chest she was able to push the thick jacket down her lover's arms. He only broke the embrace for a second to divest himself of it. When he wrapped her up again he pulled her into his lap, her knees hitting the bench on either side of his lap. The thermal layer was the next to go, both sets of hands worked at the other's sweatshirts. The zipper of Shepard's N7 sweater came down easily and the clasps on Garrus' popped open just as fast. It was a frantic game to reach skin now.

Shepard shivered as a cold taloned hand snuck under her tank top and bra to caress her breasts. She broke the kiss with a throaty moan, her head falling back and she pressed her chest into his hand. Garrus smiled and tweaked a nipple between his talons. His other hand snaked its way around her lower back and lightly scratched up her spine.

She always looked beautiful to him but with her head lolled back and eyes closed in bliss he felt his heart melt a little. It wasn't long before her hips ground forward into his and she found the sensitive spot under his fringe with her talented hands. Garrus' hand had reached the back of her head under Shepard's shirt and he pulled it off swiftly, throwing it to the side with the rest of their clothing. His last two layers followed her shirt and as skin pressed against skin they both relaxed completely.

The last few years had been the toughest the galaxy had ever known; Saren, the Collectors, the reapers, recovery and rebuilding. Not to mention Shepard dying and Garrus falling into his other persona, Archangel. It wasn't as though either of them had had it easy before that either, turians started military service at 15 years-old and Shepard had her fair share of problems with the batarians both on Mindoir and during the Blitz. No… life was never easy for this pair but finally they could let it all go.

Lips met plates and wandering hands started to move further south. Shepard ran her hands over her lover's shoulders and chest, smoothing away the tension. Garrus had other ideas though, one hand still massaged Shepard's breasts but the other efficiently unfastened her belt and pants before a long taloned finger was able to ghost its way over her bud. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard the tiny intake of breath, "A little excited, love?" He chuckled, the rumble setting off another moan from Shepard.

She ventured from his mouth to kiss her way down his jawline. "Only as much as you," she murmured in between kisses before grinding her hips into his and into his hand. That got a groan out of him.

"Not fair. You've got the vantage point."

"Well then, you'll just have to take the advantage then. Won't you?" She teased before gently nipping at his neck. His groan lowered to a more constant rumble of pleasure and instead of flipping her like she thought he might Garrus stayed put.

"I think I can make this position work," he pulled back from her slightly. "Just need these off?" He tugged at her waist band. She stood and obliged him, pulling her jeans and panties off in one go. While she was busy he raised his hips and pulled his own pants and long johns off. The turian was quick to pull his lover back onto of his lap. "Much better," he said as he kissed and nipped her neck, stopping to bite lightly in the junction between her shoulder and neck. That got a hearty moan out of her.

Again her hips moved against his, this time his cock wasn't restricted by his clothing and it came forth from his slit. Deft fingers played across the velvet skin and he relished the feeling. One of his hands kept her steady on top of him, his other found its way back to her bud and he drew lazy circles over it with his knuckle, ever mindful of the sharp talon tipping his finger.

As their breathing quickened in time with each other they moved again to allow Shepard to seat herself over Garrus' member. It was larger than a human males' but not impossible if she was prepared, and slick as she was he slid right in to the hilt. Both parties gasped and held onto one another for support. It didn't seem to matter how many times they coupled, it was always breathtaking. When Shepard was ready she rocked her hips against his and started to move herself in slow deliberate strokes over him.

Garrus guided her with his hands on her hips, keeping her motion steady and deliberately slow. There was time for aggressive, quick love but not today. Today was for each smooth motion, every little hitch of breath, every sigh and moan. Today was for them.

When Shepard neared completion her movements became jerky and uneven as always, Garrus held her hips fast and thrust up into her instead. The thrusts were shallow but the angle was perfect to hit that glorious little spot inside her every time. In a matter of five thrusts she was whining for her release, "Garrus… please… just a little more… oh right there! Oh don't stop! OHHHH!"

He winced as her tunnel constricted around his shaft, the pleasure of her moist heat almost making him tumble over the edge. But her words kept him from coming just yet, "That's it. Let it go. Come for me Jane…." At the sound of him purring into her ear she came, long and hard. Her hands tightened almost painfully against his shoulders, her hips ground forward into his, and she constricted tightly around his cock as she finally released. Another half thrust and Garrus was dragged over the edge as well, pulling his love tightly against his chest and roaring his own release.

After a minute of panting against each other Shepard pulled her head up enough to press her forehead against his. They embraced listening to nothing but the silence of the forest and the crackling of the wood stove.

This was truly domestic bliss.

-Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. 2 - Armour

Chapter 2 – Armour

Welcome back to domestic bliss! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. We leave Christmas time this chapter to visit the Shepard-Vakarian home. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Nothing can quite prepare you for the end of a life. From either end of the gun it is brutal, a slow darkening of your vision maybe a gasp of pain. Or you are looking into the face of someone who could have been your ally if the circumstances had of been even slightly different. Maybe they looked like a friend from your childhood, or wore your favourite colour. Nothing can prepare you for that. But armour helps.

Soldiers use armour in a multitude of ways, mental and physical. It is a barrier between yourself and the enemy. A bullet can be slowed or stopped, fire blocked, a blade shattered. A careful mask can be pulled into place to help protect you from the light leaving another's eyes, it can cover a lie… "I'm fine."

Armour was a thing of their past lives… for the most part.

* * *

When Garrus finally stepped into the apartment he was exhausted. He'd been gone for three days and if things continued as they were now he wouldn't be home more than a night. It was funny; he couldn't remember when this became home. The last place he thought of that being was his Citadel apartment when he worked for C-Sec, and before that home was Palaven.

He leaned against the doorframe and took a few deep breaths. _Apparently taking the stairs was a poor choice_, he mused. So far he had managed to avoid becoming the next Primarch but only because Victus was still alive and well, or at least well enough. The war had been devastating to everyone but, physically, Victus had come out mostly unscathed. During the war there was mention that if Victus was the Primarch then Garrus couldn't be more than a few steps away. It turned out to be closer to the truth than he liked to admit.

The turian closed the front door and called out, "Shepard! I'm home." His sub-vocals were laced with his exhaustion but he was truly happy to be home. He dropped his bag on the floor and when he looked up, Shepard stepped out of the kitchen. His jaw nearly dropped when he caught a glimpse of her.

Shepard had stepped out in nothing but a pair of high heels, her short silky robe, and a smile. "I was wondering when you'd be in. I've missed you." She held out her hands to him and Garrus crossed the room in a matter of five steps, not even stopping to remove his boots.

Ever since the war Garrus hadn't worn armour regularly, the heavy metal and ceramic plating wore on him far too much to make a habit of it like he used to. Now he wore the turian military's work dress; combat boots, black fatigue pants and skin tight long sleeved undershirt with his grey tunic accented in Palaven Blue. He still carried a shield generator and a pistol but the familiar sniper rifle no longer adorned his shoulders. His gloves hit the floor before he reached her. His visor was next to go as Shepard unclipped it and placed it on the nearby counter.

With his hands on the backs of her bare thighs and very little effort Garrus picked his lover up and deposited her on the counter beside the visor. The extra height of the counter allowed her to kiss him fully, her lips slid over his and her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him into her.

She shuttered at the contact, it had been much too long since they'd had time to just relax. With one arm he kept her steadily pressed against his chest, the other made loose circles around the small of her back making the woman shudder. Tiny bumps grew on her skin as she let out a light moan. With a lick to his bottom lip she asked for entry into his mouth, Garrus obliged and their tongues danced in the familiar rhythm. Shepard's hands slipped from his shoulders to the front of his tunic, swiftly beginning to unclasp the shirt.

She was only half finished when Garrus needed a breath. He pulled back slightly, relishing the almost silent noise of disappointment Shepard made before he swept back in and kissed and nipped his way down her jawline to her neck. One hand reached around the back of his head to urge him on and rub the sensitive skin under his fringe.

Now, with a few seconds to just enjoy his ministrations, Shepard let herself notice the exhausted line of his shoulder. Drawn slightly out of their game she took stock; his skin was cool to the touch and his plates were slightly duller than usual, neither were very good signs in a turian. His breath had a slight wheeze to it, telling of recent excursion and telling still of his wartime injuries. And he was still far too thin for a male his size, although half the dextro population had that issue, dextro food had been scarce just a few short months ago. What with the relays being damaged and only quarian Liveships to provide food on a levo-amino world.

Shepard's survey didn't take long but her lack of response and stilled hand was telling enough for Garrus. He pulled back from her again, this time to half an arm's length. "Don't even start, I'm fine." He was about to move back in when Shepard frowned,

"Bullshit. When did you eat?" She hadn't meant her reprimand to be so harsh and at his momentary flinch, when his eyes left hers, she immediately regretted her decision.

His eyes found hers again and the tenderness was gone, "We are not having this argument again." He took a step back and cut a line through the air with his arm, "I'm done with talking, Spirits… can't I just enjoy five minutes without your worrying?"

"Garrus…" she started.

"No. No more of your placating words or sympathies." He took another step backwards and turned in the direction of the office, "I'm sick of it."

He was half way to the other room before he heard the sound of her shoes dropping to the floor and the light padding of her feet on the tile, "Garrus, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Please stop."

He didn't. "I've asked you so many times to stop. Why won't you listen?" He growled in frustration.

"I'm just worried about you. I want to make sure you're ok…"

Finally he spun around, "No! I am not ok. And no, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to have sex with my mate, have some dinner, and then go to fucking sleep!" He dropped his face into his hands. "Why is that so hard?" Garrus ran one over his fringe and let out a shaky breath.

Shepard didn't need her visor to read his elevated heart rate, "No more talking then, just let me help." She closed the gap between them, with her feet bare and him in boots their height difference was almost comical. She pulled him into an embrace and they stood silently for a full minute until she felt him calm down and enclose her in his embrace.

Once again her deft hands went about undoing the clasps of his tunic. She pushed the garment off of his shoulders and smoothed her hands across his chest and cowl. Garrus let out a long sigh as he let the heavy shirt fall to the floor behind him. He stood and held Shepard in his embrace while he let her touch him. She rubbed his sore muscles and aching plates.

When she hit a particularly sore spot he'd unintentionally flinch or tense up. Then she'd spend a few extra seconds on the area until he melted back into her. Cybernetic enhancements had made her mostly strong again after the war, daily aches were the worst of her worries but Garrus didn't have that luxury. She would never reach solider status again, not that they needed her for that anymore with the reapers gone, but Garrus wouldn't even surpass the average turian. He would forever be stuck in perpetual pain and sometimes it was hard to forget that. It was hard to forget his pain started years ago with a suicidal sniper's post and a gunship.

He'd taken to the casual uniform as well as could be expected from someone who'd worn armour day in and day out for the greater part of the last ten years. Work dress at C-Sec had been his light armour and throughout the search for Saren he'd worn the same set. Heavy armour had been a step up for him during the Archangel days and that set had only been removed for cleaning, the armour or himself. Beyond his stays in the medical bay and brief forays in civilian attire he'd never taken the armour off after that stint. It was like a second skin and he missed it.

Shepard ran her hands down the front of his chest and snuck her fingers under the hem of the tucked in shirt. Once it was untucked she plucked at the front of it and making the 'take it off' motion with a quick nod. Garrus rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk at her. He groaned as she melded herself against his chest, the softness of her skin never ceased to amaze him.

On her tip toes she was able to kiss him again, this time when their tongues met each fought for dominance. A light suck on his tongue drove the turian wild and he moaned into her mouth. Shepard's lips curled in a smile when his, till now, mostly passive hands began moving possessively over her body. The robe found the floor.

With a quick twist Shepard's back was against Garrus' chest. One hand trailed up her torso to hold her in place with a light pressure of her neck. The other found a hip and fingers her bud. Now her shoulder was at his mercy and he took advantage. Nipping and licking the sensitive skin there until it was red and over sensitized. Shepard's knees grew weak beneath her and her hands scrambled for purchase on his hips.

When a taloned finger carefully slipped between her nether-lips she cried out in ecstasy. Her reaction helped Garrus to slip from his slit and press against Shepard's lower back. When he ground his hips into her back she reached around and unfastened his belt and pants with surprising co-ordination and speed. Reluctantly Garrus released Shepard and turned her around engaging in another deep kiss before backing her against the kitchen counter again.

This time when he brought his hands around the backs of her thighs he pulled her into his arms and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. In this position it was easier to tease. With only a slight hip motion he could rub his member along the length of her slit easily. Shepard shook in his arms as he pressed against her moist heat, when she tightened her legs around his waist he quivered in pleasure.

A muffled gasp was all that could be heard as Garrus pressed into her core. Shepard gently bit down on Garrus' neck in an attempt to curb her passion. The slight twinge of pain only fueled his fire and without further warning he sunk in to the hilt. Their combined sounds of pleasure echoed through the apartment.

After a few still moments Garrus started to move. A couple of slow shallow thrusts and Shepard was moving with him. As they grew accustomed the speed began to pick up and Garrus had to put Shepard down on the counter. She sat on the edge and leaned back slightly, resting her hands behind her to steady them. This freed up Garrus' hands to roam over her body, one arm still linked around her shoulders but the other found her clit and moved in time with his thrusts. A throaty moan from his lover drove his tired bones onwards and he didn't relent on her clit until he felt her clamp down and hit her peak. It only took a few more thrusts into her tight tunnel before he came himself. Her release finishing only seconds before his.

Spent, Garrus collapsed forwards against Shepard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him until he caught his breath and built up enough strength to move. When he was ready he pulled out and rotated so that he leaned against the counter beside her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be."

He turned his head to look at her, his breath still coming in too short gasps, "No… I mean it. I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have taken it out on you…" Shepard could see him trying to take a deeper breath and she waited. "Dammed politics are getting to me."

She smiled, "I know that feeling. If I hear Hackett tell me I'm getting promoted one more time I might just scream."

That got a chuckle out of him, "At least there is more than one Admiral in the Alliance. Victus won't stop telling me that he is halfway through his five year stint as Primarch. Spirits Shepard… I'd the head of the turian military? At this point that is basically the head of the turian government."

Shepard turned to face him, "Most turians would be honoured?"

"Yeah well, I've never been a very good turian." He responded before closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. His breathing was nearly back under control but the lines of exhaustion still stood out prominently, although he was a little less tense now she could see. She was just about to ask him about dinner when she heard the telltale grumble. "So… about the second thing on my list? Dinner?"

It was her turn to laugh, "Should be here any minute. The best part about being the Hero of the Reaper War is your delivery only takes thirty minutes." As she slid off the counter and was able to get her robe on before the door buzzer went off, "Speaking of the devil!" She called out towards the door, "Just a minute!"

Garrus had just finished doing up his pants when Shepard threw his shirt at him. He mumbled a thanks as she bounded towards the door, her only tell of their recent excursion was the slight flush on her cheeks. Although her limp wasn't strictly from the new leg, Garrus could tell. When she reached the door she checked the video feed on her Omni-tool before opening the door to the asari delivery staff.

The young looking asari was flabbergasted to say the least, her eyes travelled over Shepard's state of undress thoroughly before she caught sight of the turian a few meters further into the apartment. She made a little half gasp, half squeak before managing to school her features. "Your meal, ma'am," she stammered and held out the bags.

Shepard took them and bumped her credit chit against the asari's tool. "Thanks," she said closing the door in her face. Turning around she caught the downcast look and her shoulders dropped in sympathy. "Hun, she didn't mean anything by it…"

Garrus turned away and pulled his shirt back into place covering the massive scaring across his right shoulder and chest. Instead of responding he moved into the kitchen and pulled out the utensils, Shepard joined him and unpacked their dinner in silence.

"I should be used to it by now," he stated, his voice flat. "I get that look often enough." He dug into one of the take-out boxes. "My own sister still gives me the same one."

Shepard reached out a hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "I love you, you know that right?"

He looked up from his meal, "I love you too." Garrus reached a hand around the back of Shepard's neck and he pulled her in to press his forehead to hers. They were still for a few moments until Shepard's stomach betrayed her and growled. They both laughed and pulled back. "I'm glad you still have a thing for men with scars."

She smiled around a forkful of noodles, "Always."

Domestic bliss wasn't always easy to maintain but together they would make it though.


End file.
